dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Florid Postern
The Florid Postern is a naturally spawning Structure in Endless and Survival modes in Don't Starve Together. It is a portal that marks the spawn point for a server. If the server is set to Endless Mode, it can be used by a dead player to resurrect at a cost of 25% of their maximum Health (this penalty can be reversed by use of Booster Shots). The Florid Postern can be converted into the Celestial Portal using a Portal Paraphernalia and constructed using 20 Moon Rocks and a Purple Moonlens. Spawn Mechanics When a new world is generated, one Florid Postern is created in the overworld and the caves (if it's enabled). It remains stationary throughout the game. When a new player joins the server, the open space of the portal will light up slowly and then fade back to normal, revealing the new player. All players will spawn from the portal that was generated during the start of a new world. If a new player spawns during dusk or night, the portal will create a small circle of light (about the same radius as a medium Campfire) that lasts until daytime, to prevent death by darkness. Regrowth Mechanics In Endless mode, the game will check to see if there are any players within a radius of a little over 60 ground tiles around the Florid Postern every 30 to 60 seconds. If there are no players within that radius, the game will then check to see if there are any basic resources within a radius of a little over 15 ground tiles around the Florid Postern. The basic resources that it checks for can be split into four categories; flint, twigs, grass, and berries. In the flint category, there is only Flint. In the twigs category, there are Saplings, Twiggy Trees, and Twigs. In the grass category, there are Grass Tufts, Grass Geckkos, and Cut Grass. In the berry category, there are Berry Bushes, and Juicy Berry Bushes. If none of the resources in a given category exist within the 15 tile radius, the game will spawn one to three items from that category within the radius. Trivia * The Florid Postern took the place of the Jury-Rigged Portal when the game left Early Access. Its functionality is the same, though the characters' reactions to it are different. ** This was depicted in the lore as Charlie transforming the Jury-Rigged Portal into the Florid Postern shortly after it was built, signifying her new reign over The Constant.Cyclum Puzzles comic * If the Postern is deleted with console, new players will still spawn at the spot the portal used to be. * In the colony game Oxygen Not Included, another game by Klei, the sound of the portal is shared with the building Space Heater. * According to the flavor text for the Florid Postern Portrait Frame, the Postern works by joining the survivors' dimensions.Florid Postern Portrait Frame flavor text: "Wilson and Maxwell constructed the first prototype of the Florid Postern, connecting the survivors' dimensions and allowing them to band together." * Charlie as of A New Reign has been shown to manipulate a form of shadow fire, which is reflected in the Postern's black flames on its columns. Willow even notes that the Postern's vines "coil away from her lighter" as if they are also made of the shadow fire. Bugs *The Ruins soundtracks are played when music events are triggered near the Florid Postern in the Caves. Gallery Portal Paraphernalia on Florid Postern.PNG|The Portal Paraphernalia has been placed on the Postern to start construction on upgrading it to the Celestial Portal. Final.png|The Mark of Charlie's new reign, destroying the Jury-Rigged Portal and replacing it with the Florid Postern. Florid_Postern_Trailer.jpg|The Florid Postern as seen in the A New Reign trailer. Mega Pack Promotional Background Close.jpg|The Florid Postern as seen in a variant of the background wallpaper for a Don't Starve Mega Pack promotional image. Art Stream 40 Florid Postern.png|The Florid Postern as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 40. Page bg english.jpg|Florid Postern in a promotional poster for the release of Don't Starve Together. References vi:Cổng Hoa Category:Structures Category:Lore Category:Indestructible Object Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Light Sources Category:Resurrection